1. Technical Field
This device relates to fishing tackles and more particularly to fishing sinkers and the like that are used to hold a fishing line and attached hook at a selected position in the water against surf action.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different constructions that attempt to engage and hold a fishing line to the bottom to support a hook and lure assembly in relation thereto, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,810,565, 2,490,460 and 2,788,606.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,810,565 a fishing lure and grapple can be seen having a plurality of rigid arms pivotally secured to a hollow body member around its perimeter edge. Each arm is spring urged so that disengagement from the bottom can be achieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,460 is directed to a removable anchor device that uses a sinker with a fixed grappling hooks extending therefrom and a spring release mechanism that can be selectively released from the main line so as to engage a retrieval line attached to the grapple hook below the sinker for retrieval of same.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,606 discloses a fish bate return used in conjunction with a fishing lure to prevent the loss, if snagged, during use. The device has pairs of unequal length snag engagement arms with a lure and hook attachment extending therefrom.